The New Girl
by Impresionante-Mujer
Summary: When a new girl comes to hogwarts, what will happen? What secrets is she hiding? Draco wants to know. DMxOC GWxBZ lame summary


Hey again everyone

Hey everyone, new story! Yayy for me! haha, okay, tell me what you think please!

* * *

I turned and waved to my parents before I stepped onto the train, breathing in deeply. It was time to start my 6th year of schooling, at Hogwarts. I used to go to Beauxbatons, but since mum and dad had decided to move to London, they thought it better for me to go to Hogwarts.

'It's closer, dear. Don't worry; you'll make loads of new friends!'

Ha! I shuffled nervously up the hallway, looking for an empty compartment. My parents are both wizards, so when they opened her new restaurant in London they didn't think it a big deal to transfer me to a different school.

I'd never moved before, and if their new restaurant wasn't so important to them, I would have flat out refused to come. I had heaps of friends at Beauxbatons; I'm not French but can speak it fluently. I can also speak Italian, Spanish and Japanese. What can I say? I'm not a bookworm, but I like to learn. Wow, that doesn't make any sense does it? Well, I'm not majorly into study, I like to party and go out, and love a good adventure! But, I guess nothing compares to a really great novel in front of the fireplace.

I'm so nervous! What if no one liked me? What if the curriculum's really different and I end up failing and, and… In my nervous thoughts I didn't see a boy coming until it was too late. I looked up while hastily apologising, not even at the school yet and I was already making a fool of myself!

"I'm so, so sorry! Are you alright?" I put my hand out to help him up off the floor, but he ignored it and got up himself. Well, how rude.

"Whatever, just watch it next time." He looked at me closely, and I began to feel very nervous, his blue-grey eyes watching me like a hawk. Gosh, I felt like I was suddenly naked in front of him. I looked down just in case, nope, it's okay. All my clothes still there! I suddenly burst out laughing, and he looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to find a compartment. I'll see you… later?" I said, feeling dumb, I didn't even know this bloke!

"Again, whatever… you."

"Emily."

"What?"

"I said, my names Emily."

"Oh. Uh, I don't care."

I was getting angry now, I apologised already Dahmit, what was his problem?

"What is your problem!?" I screamed, "You don't even know me! What gives you the right to be such a freaking prick? Argh, just get lost. Jerk." I shoved him out of the way and continued going along until a compartment door opened and I was pulled inside.

"Hi, my names Ginny!" Came an enthusiastic greeting, which I figured out (All by myself I might add) came from a grinning red head in front of me. She had large, brown eyes and looked to be about the same age as me.

"Emily, Emily McKenzie", I replied, grinning back at her. This is more like it! "I'm new here, just moved from Beauxbatons."

"But you don't have a French accent, you have an Australian accent." Came the reply from what seemed like a big brown bush, hidden behind what I could just make out as 'Hogwarts, a History'.

"That's because my mum and dad both own a chain of restaurants, and what started out as a nice restaurant in Australia became a massive chain of restaurants all over the world. So, I've kinda moved around a lot. But Australia is where I was born." I explained, smiling when the book was put down and I was faced with a pretty, brown haired witch that looked very interested.

"What restaurant?" She queried, leaning onto a red haired boy, absolutely covered in freckles.

"Uh, you probably wouldn't know it…" I replied, looking around nervously, examining the compartment.

It was quite nice actually, the seats were made of soft, blue leather and the carpet was quite plush. It was preoccupied by Ginny, the brown haired witch, what looked to be her boyfriend, and another dark haired boy with glasses.

"Oh!" gasped the brown haired witch, "We haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley you already know, this is Ron Weasley and this here is Harry Potter. Everyone except Ginny is in 7th year." I looked over at everyone and smiled, they seem really nice. Would they still be when they know that Im a-

"Yeah, we heard your argument with Malfoy out there, nice going by the way!" Grinned Harry, giving me a thumbs up. I laughed, and shook my head, banishing those thoughts from my mind.

"He was alright I guess, I think I should probably apologise… I kinda freaked out on him… I was a bit scared I wouldn't make any friends, and he wasn't that nice…" I explained, feeling just a tad bit guilty. Sure, he wasn't being a right nice guy or anything, but I did kinda blow up on him…

"Don't worry about it. Malfoy is a class A jerk if there ever was one." Came the reassuring reply from Ron, but I still couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit guilty. I smiled and nodded, but mentally noted to make sure I apologised to the blonde haired boy, Malfoy was it? I was brought out of my musings by Hermione, who was having an argument with, was it Ron? He had accidentally torn a page of her book.

"Ronald Weasely! That book was priceless! There was only-"

"One other made." I finished for her, holding up my copy of 'Hogwarts, a History'. It was an even longer version of the original, and was encased in leather made from unicorn hair.

"Oh my gosh!" Came the frenzied reply from Hermione, who then started to prattle on about the uses of unicorn hair and how useful it was to have it encasing the book. I shot a 'help me, please!' look to the others, but all I got back were amused looks and a half hidden chuckle.

I endured the rest of the train ride with Hermione, who was really quite nice but gets a little distracted. I of course knew everything she was on about, but I didn't want to get a reputation straight away. All too soon the train started to slow down and we had to get dressed in our robes. I looked out the window at the massive castle and sighed. _Here goes nothing…_

"God dahm train lady wouldn't sell me any pumpkin pastries, 'we're all out' she says, ha! I bet she's just- Ow!" I started off mumbling about the stupid train lady and all of a sudden I'm on the ground? How the heck…

"I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay?" Came a hasty apology, and I looked up to see a strange girl, who was offering me her hand. Ha, please. I'm a Malfoy; I don't take just anyone's hand.

"Whatever just watch it next time." I replied flippantly, looking her up and down. I decided I liked what I could see; she had jet black hair which came down in soft ringlets. Her eyes were big and a deep green(not like stupid potters fluorescent green, a nice, dark green), a cute button nose and plump, red lips… Very nice. My eyes went lower and I almost grinned, hot dahm! She was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt, but I could tell already that she had the figure of a model.

Her legs were long and shapely, her breasts, while not too large, were not at all small. She had a slim waist, and an overall curvy body. She had a great tan all over, definitely an 'aussie'. The accent was a dead give away. Startling me out of my judgement of her was her laughter; it wasn't soft and gentle like most girls, but loud and kinda musical. I made sure to give her a stare that looked like I thought she was crazy, I cant just drop my icy façade for just any pretty face. I'll have to save my seducing until we get to Hogwarts. By then she'll have heard everything about the 'Slytherin Sex God'.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to find a compartment. I'll see you… later?" came her beautiful voice through the haze of his mind. He looked at her and replied,

"Again, whatever… you." I don't even know her name!

"Emily."

"What?"

"I said my names Emily."

"Oh. Uh, I don't care." _Much…_

"What is your problem!?" She screamed, "You don't even know me! What gives you the right to be such a freaking prick? Argh, just get lost. Jerk." She shoved me out of the way and continued going along until a compartment door opened and she was pulled inside. I grinned, she had a great ass. I continued on down the hall, smirking. This year is definitely going to be fun.

Emily grinned as she unpacked her clothes and belongings onto her silver and green bed. Yep, she was a Slytherin. She almost laughed out loud at the looks Harry, Hermione and Ron had givin her, it's like she could practically hear them saying, "A Slytherin? I always knew she was no good." She had swept her gaze over to Ginny, who was also looking over at her, only to receive a big smile and thumbs up. That girl was something.

Slytherin wasn't exactly what it was portrayed to be, she had met a really nice girl called Eboni Sheffield on the way to the common room, and a lot of other really nice people in here. She had even gone to apologise to that Malfoy character, she chuckled at the memory.

"_Hey, um, excuse me?" shouted Emily, trying to get the blondes attention. "Hey, wait!" She cried again, finally reaching him. He turned around at her and sneered, his pretty face marred by a cruel twist of the lips._

"_Yes?" He sighed, looking down at his fingernails, as if he'd been through this a dozen times._

_She forced a smile on her face and looked up at him, opening her mouth to apologise when he beat her to it._

"_Okay fine, astronomy tower, midnight."_

"_What?"_

"_Astronomy… Tower… Midnight. Meet… Me… There." He repeated slowly, as if talking to a 3yr old._

_She glared at him, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. "Why in the gods name would I want to meet you in the Astronomy Tower at midnight? Why would anyone want to meet you in the astronomy tower at midnight." She said, lifting her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of what she didn't yet know was him._

_He seemed unfazed by her comment, stepping closer to her and effectively pushing her against a wall. Leaning in real close he whispered, "Because they want me. Everyone wants me. You want me…" His breath tickled her ear as she replaced her scowl with a seductive smile._

_Draco looked surprised but quickly covered it with his mask of perfection, a smirk on his lips once again. She bit her lip as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes, arching her body against his. She leaned forwards so that her lips were mere centimetres from his as she whispered, "Your right, I do want you… I want you OUT OF MY PERSONAL SPACE!" cried Emily, kneeing Draco in the balls quite forcefully, laughing as he fell to the ground in the foetal position. She looked down at him and smirked, enjoying the pain he was definitely in. _

Draco paced back and forth in front of his fireplace, in his own personal room. Head boy did have its perks. Anyway, back to the matter at present!

How dare she? How _dare_ she?

He winced slightly at the memory of her knee and her surprising amount of strength. He scowled as Blaise walked in, chuckling still at his obvious embarrassment.

"Oh shut up, Blaise." He sneered, shooting him an icy glare.

Blaise just smiled it off, "Oh come off it Malfoy. Your not angry she hit you in the balls, your angry she isn't 'falling all over you' like all the other girls."

Draco scowled even deeper, "But why? What's wrong with her? I mean she isn't bad looking or anything so I guess I could have a go at her, but dahmit she wont let me anywhere near her! Well, not with out hitting me in the family jewels anyway."

Blaise laughed outright, "Not 'bad looking'? Please Malfoy that girl is fine! But it seems she actually has morals, and smarts… I don't think you can do it."

Draco smiled at Blaise, making him shiver. "Oh really? Want to bet on it?"

Blaise smirked, "Of course. If you can get her to fall for you before the years out, I get this room AND you are my personal house elf. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. But if I win, you have to announce to the whole great hall that I am the supreme ruler of the whole world, and you have to be MY house elf. Deal?"

"Deal."

Draco smirked, Oh yeah, this'll be fun.

As I walked out the doors of the Great Hall with Eboni, I heard my name being shouted and turned around quickly, only to see Draco running to catch up with me. _Oh great_, I thought. _Here comes another run in with the 'ice prince of Slytherin'_. Pssh, Jerk.

"Hey Emily, how about we walk back to the Slytherin common rooms together?" He said, shooting me a winning grin. "It can get pretty scary in the Hogwarts halls."

_What brought on the sudden change in attitude?_ I thought, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes and instead forced a small smile on my face.

"Thanks, but no thanks Draco. I think I can find my own way, maybe you should ask your boyfriend over there-" I pointed to Blaise, who was headed over, "-to help you back to the common room? Im sure he can protect you from the 'Scary Hogwarts Halls'."

I walked back over to Eboni, glancing quickly behind me. I almost laughed out loud at the sight; Draco Malfoy was standing there frozen, his jaw almost hitting the ground. Blaise came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder, asking if he was okay.

"Aw, look Eboni!" I said loudly, gaining their attention. "Draco's so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend!" We both stifled our giggles as Draco pushed Blaise's hand off of him and walked briskly away.

Blaise meanwhile, grinned heartily. "Ooh yes, feisty one that one. It'll be my room in no time."

"So…"

"So?"

"So? So you've never told me what it's like in Slytherin!" Cried Ginny, both of us walking out of History of Magic. I laughed, "Oh Ginny, it's terrible!" I mocked, "Every night they sacrifice a virgin to Salazar Slytherin, and then-"

"Oh Emily, be serious!" She giggled, swatting me on the shoulder. "I really want to know what its like!"

I laughed, my green eyes dancing with happiness, "Its actually okay! I met a lot of nice people as well." She nodded her head as we made our way to the great hall. We were in one of those comfortable silences, and I took that time to really study Ginny. She had flaming red hair in curls down her back, deep brown eyes and a lithe, curvy figure. Ginny was in all of my classes, and had proved to be incredibly fun to be around. She was really caring, but had the temper of a blast ended skrewt. She was the closest friend I had here… All of a sudden Ginny stopped in her tracks, turning to look at me, her face filled with apprehension.

"Emily, well I know this must sound silly, but seeing as you're in slytherin and stuff now, will you still be my friend? I mean I know its been great these last few weeks, but surely your house cant exactly be happy with this?" Ginny motioned to the 2 of them, "Its just that, well… ever since this… incident in my first year, no one has wanted to really be around me, even the dream team ignores me most of the time." Ginny turned her head quickly but I could see the tears in her eyes. I stepped up and gave her a tight hug, smiling when I felt her hug me back.

"Ginny, you know you're my best friend in Hogwarts right? Your funny and caring and lovely and just plain awesome. Who cares if you're a little strange? You have _no_ idea about me…"

I muttered the last part, but Ginny picked it up anyway.

"No idea about what?" Seeing the look of nervousness on my face, she continued, " You know you can tell me anything don't you?"

Can I? I thought, how do I know you won't just ditch me, or be afraid? I mentally screamed, before calming myself down. This is Ginny! I reasoned, surely she'll understand. This will be another way to strengthen our friendship, to prove to her that really do trust her.

"Okay Ginny, I'll tell you, but only because I really trust you and I know you wont tell anyone else." Ginny nodded solemnly and followed into a hidden alcove as I cast a quick silencio.

We walked out about 15 minutes later, Ginny was quite in shock and amazement, and I took her silence as rejection.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to be frie-"

"No, I do!" She cried, "It'll be so cool to be the best friend of a vampire!"

* * *

And yes, there we have another chapter of 'New Kid'. I know, I know, terrible title, if anyone has any idea's for other title's..? I also need a Beta, as you can probably tell… hahaha review? :


End file.
